powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Effect Field Projection
Effect field projection 'is the ability to emit a spherical field wherever the user wishes that applies a specific effect to all inside the field. Could have a multitude of uses outside of those listed here. Applications *﻿User can make a field around themselves, or make a one at a set location. *User may be able to move the fields telekinetically. *User can condense a field into the size of a baseball, so it can be kept and thrown like a grenade, extending the field on contact. *User can control the size of the fields. Uses *'Acceleration field: All inside this field are accelerated and move at greatly enhanced speeds. *'Deceleration field: '''Causes subjects inside the field to be slowed down significantly. Does not slow down time, only resists physical movement. *'Geriatric field: Causes subjects inside the field to age rapidly. Upon leaving the field, age is restored unless the affected subject dies while inside. *'Degradation field: '''All subjects inside this field are slowly eroded until they are reduced to dust. Effect reverses if the subject exits the field before death. *'Blackening field: 'This field is completely black and absorbs all light and radiation. All inside this field are rendered totally blind and temperatures inside the field are well below zero, possibly hitting zero degrees Kelvin. (Absolute zero.) *'Nightfall field: 'This field blocks enough light and heat to make it appear as if it were night inside the field. Can block intense light or heat, rendering all inside the field safe from extremely high temperatures. *'Disassembly field: 'Anything inside this field is instantly taken apart piece by piece, with the individual parts floating within the field for easy handling or inspection. Can be used on living creatures, although disassembly doesn't kill them. (Hearts still beat, lungs still contract, etc.) *'Impact shifting field: 'Anything inside this field will have reduced/ increased impact force without changing its speed. A train going full speed could hit the user with the force of a paper ball, or a paper ball could hit a subject with the force of a train at full speed. *'Dilation field: 'This field can increase specific traits of everything inside it. It can increase a person's intelligence, strength, awareness, etc. *'Temperature field: 'This field can maintain a temperature predetermined by the user. Could have temperatures varying from 5,000 degrees to absolute zero. *'Safe zone: 'This field protects it's occupants from environmental hazards. (dust, rain, heat, cold, etc.) *'Personal gravity field: 'This field allows the user to generate gravity around themselves without actually affecting their body. The user can cause objects to orbit around him in this field, or shift his/ her center of gravity to walk on walls or ceilings. *'Distortion field: 'Any projectiles that hit this field are curved around it, then continue on their original path and trajectory. Non-projectiles are simply not allowed to enter it. *'Illusory field: 'This field bends light inside it, so the user can change the appearance of subjects inside the field, without actually changing them. Can also be used to become invisible. *'Repulsor field: 'Causes subjects entering the field to be pushed away, like magnetic repulsion. *'Tractor field: 'Anything that enters this field is pulled to its center. The user can vary the force that the field pulls with from a gentle tug, to a violent force. *'Deflection field: 'Works like a stereotypical forcefield. It blocks subjects from getting into the field, protecting it's occupants. *'Entrapment field: 'Works like a two-way forcefield. Subjects cannot enter or exit the field, trapping subjects inside it. Air is still allowed to permeate it. *'Hive mind field: 'All subjects in this field have share a Hive Mind with the user. Can be used to gain limited control over subjects in one's vicinity. *'Life support field: 'Creatures inside this field are sustained by the field itself. They don't need to eat, drink, sleep, and the field generates a breathable atmosphere within. *'Magic field: 'the effect of this field has magical effects such as protection of curses and charms or a field which drives demons away. *'Enemy field: 'targets inside the field feels antagonistic towards one another and are compelled to fight each other. *'Healing field: 'This field heals all subjects inside it or their minor wounds. *'Surgical field: 'The occupants of this field are sedated, scanned, and "operated on" to heal extreme injury. *'Vacuum field: 'This creates within it a perfect airless space. Can be used to suffocate foes. *'Shelter field: 'This field keeps out anyone the user considered an "unwanted guest." It also keeps a constant, comfortable temperature inside it. It may be unable to be seen through, but the inside might resemble a common home. Itmay also produce food and water for the field's occupants. *'Limited invulerability field: Anyone in this field has immunity to one specific thing. *'Disintegration field: '''causes total loss of stability with what is in this field, and may not have any effect on liquids. Limits *﻿At first, users can only make a field around themselves. Known users *﻿Invisible Woman (Fantastic Four) *Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander (Sword of Truth/ Legend of the Seeker) *Giller (Sword of Truth) *Darken Rahl (Sword of Truth) *Trafalgar Law (''One Piece)﻿ Category:Mental Power Category:Powers